Krusty Burger
Krusty Burger 'é um fast-food da cadeia de lanchonete, que foi fundada em Springfield. É conhecida a utilização de uma variedade de carnes de animais na mesma, sem qualquer deles ser o que se comeria normalmente. Incluindo animais do jardim zoológico, atropelamento e insetos. História Krusty Burger foi fundada por Krusty, o palhaço, estrela de thumb|300px|Le Krusty Burger em Paris no episodio "O Diabo Veste Nada" O Show de Krusty Klown. Durante o Verão de 1984, Krusty Burger lançou uma promoção que deu hambúrgueres livre para quem escolhe Eventos olímpicas conquistadas pelos Estados Unidos em seus cartões de jogo. Os jogos envolvidos na promoção eram os jogos que eram tradicionalmente ganha pelos russos. Infelizmente para Krusty, os russos boicotar athumb|left|O Krusty Burger japonêss Olimpíadas, e os Estados Unidos ganhar quase todos os eventos, o que lhe custou $ 44 milhões. Ele, então, os votos na câmara de cuspir em cada hambúrguer quinquagésimo como resultado de sua perda. Uma vez, quando Homer e Bart estava tentando trabalhar como vendedores de graxa, Homero decidiu depois de saber que pagar o trabalho foi muito abaixo do que ele esperava, para roubar um Krusty Burger da sua gordura e começou a tirar a graxa no carro de Marge. Mais tarde, o Grease foi roubado pela Pá Acne e Grease Co. Depois que o restaurante foi proclamado o "restaurante insalubre do mundo", Krusty decidiu que o reframe|Interior do Krusty Burgerstaurante deve servir a "Mãe Natureza Burger", um hambúrguer vegetariano. Mais tarde, descobre-se que o hambúrguer foi feita com cevada contaminados produzidos a partir de Ogdenville, e qualquer pessoa que consumiu o hambúrguer recebeu uma intoxicação alimentar. Os restaurantes também são conhecidos por medidas de corte de custos, tais como a utilização de livros com desconto para os assentos mais altos. Marketing Siri também parece ter alguma entrada em funcionamento da empresa, pessoalmente perder 44 milhões dólares, quando um tie-in, em que Krusty Burger foi escolhido o Oficial Sandwich Carne-Flavored dos Jogos Olímpicos de Verão de 1984, saiu pela culatra, devido a um boicote soviético, promocionais e Krusty Burger foi forçado a dar muito mais comida do que o esperado; Krusty expressou seu descontentamento ao afirmar na televisão ao vivo que "Eu, pessoalmente, vou cuspir em cada hambúrguer quinquagésimo!" Tem sido frequentemente estabelecido que Krusty não é particularmente gostava da comida servida, mostrado durante a gravação de um comercial (imediatamente antes de saber de sua perda de US $ 44 milhões), ele disse: "Ewww! Eu quase engoliu um pouco do suco!" Ao mesmo tempo, Krusty mordeu um Ribwich e disse: "Hum, eu não me importo o gosto!" Em The Simpsons Movie , quando filmava um comercial para " O Clogger ", ele cospe o sanduíche depois que parar de filmar e joga o resto fora. Para o hambúrguer comercial Mãe Natureza, Krusty usa imagens de alguém tomar uma mordida fora do sanduíche assim como ele parece que ele está prestes a fazer. Nem ele particularmente cuidados quanto à qualidade da comida, o serviço, a higiene, os funcionários ou a má saúde de seus consumidores. Muitos de seus trabalhadores são escravos estrangeiros ele enganado e vindo e bloqueios durante a noite, ea única emoção que ele teve no final do Declan Desmonds documentário sobre sua comida, que o levou a virar obeso era a felicidade ante a perspectiva de transformá-lo em outro item de café da manhã. Ele pagou a máfia para manter outros lugares de hambúrguer que realmente servem comida de verdade embora, mas foi espancado por não pagar-lhes dinheiro. Vídeo Games: Videojogos Em Os Simpsons: Hit and Run , Cletus Spuckler muitas vezes funciona para Krusty Burger, coletando atropelamentos para os hambúrgueres (. acordo com Bart Simpson, que "explica as marcas de pneus") Cletus também tem de lidar com Apu Nahasapeemapetilon , que afirma que "nenhum pode-se vender carne podre nesta cidade, mas me ". Há sete Krusty Burgers no jogo. Springfield Virtual Em The Simpsons Virtual Springfield é visto entre Taverna do Moe ea Biblioteca , embora ao contrário dos locais mencionados anteriormente, Krusty Burger é inacessível em jogo. Simpsons Road Rage Em Road Rage você pode pegar passageiros e deixá-los fora no Siri Burger. The Simpsons Game No nível de Shadow of the Colossal Donut de Homer pode ir para Krusty Burger para obter hambúrgueres para obter energia para seus poderes. Os Simpsons: Tapped Out No nível 7, para $ 2600 você começa a Krusty Burger, com o personagem Krusty o Clown.In promover Krustyland, há um Burger Krusty chamado Krustyland. Jobs envolvidos Pombo-correio ◾ Coma pelo Krusty Burger - 30m Krusty ◾ Promover um novo produto - 8h Comic Book Guy ◾ Coma pelo Krusty Burger - 30m Wiggum ◾ Coma pelo Krusty Burger - 30m Barney ◾ Coma pelo Krusty Burger - 30m Cobra ◾ Rob o Krusty Burger - 4h Hans Moleman ◾ Fornecer Segurança - 6h ◾ Virar Burgers - 12h 'Curiosidades: ■ Krusty Burger é uma paródia do mundial de fast-food da cadeia McDonalds e Burger King. ■ Krusty Burger marketing Olimpíadas de "Primeiro de Lisa Word" foi inspirada na vida real "Quando a América ganhar, você ganha" o jogo nos restaurantes McDonald, em que as probabilidades de ganhar comida de graça, com base na probabilidade de os EUA ganhar medalhas, foram calculados antes da União Soviética e outros países comunistas se retiraram os jogos, levando os Estados Unidos dominam o quadro de medalhas, e McDonald's a perder uma grande quantidade de dinheiro na promoção. ■ Em conjunto com a abertura de The Simpsons Ride, Krusty Burger abertos na Universal Studios Hollywood e substituído Frango Doc Brown, em janeiro de 2009. ■ Um comercial do Krusty Burger apresentou dizendo ao público para não comprar o hambúrguer e, em vez comprar seu hambúrguer frito Cascudo. Ele então começou a implorar a audiência afirmando que ele estava por trás de sete allimonys e sacos de papel para usar sapatos. O mascote do Burger King, então apareceu e ofereceu Krusty uma grande mentira. Krusty, em seguida, deu um soco e disse à platéia novamente para não comprar o whopper. O mascote do Burger King se levantou e bateu para fora Krusty. en:Krusty Burger es:Krusty Burger fr:Krusty Burger it:Krusty Burger Categoria:Estabelecimentos Categoria:personagens parodias Categoria:Springfield Categoria:Lojas Categoria:Loja Categoria:Lugares Categoria:LUGAR Categoria:Locais de trabalho Categoria:Locais Categoria:Local Categoria:Restaurantes Categoria:Krusty Categoria:Lojas de Abertura